Blackout
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: The power is out and the twins are up to no good. The real trouble begins when the power is back on. T for language and drug abuse. Jason X OC!


The power was out. It wasn't that much of a problem for Sam and Marshall, but Jason was about to go insane. Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay sane when you can't see your hand in front of you? Sure it was OK in the daytime, but night time? As if the darkness wasn't enough Marshall and Sam had the same sick sense of humor. The twins had perfect night vision so Jason didn't stand a chance. Jason rounded the corner into his room. Jason couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched. Jason shook his head. He was alone. The twins had gone to the store. Where one went the other was invariably not to far away. Jason's candle went out. Jason shuddered. There was a draft in this room that felt just like some one breathing on your neck. Jason followed the wall to the kitchen where his flashlight was. Jason turned on his light and looked around. Something leaked off the ceiling and onto Jason's hand. It looked like blood… Jason gulped and raised his flashlight to the ceiling. "AHHHHH!" Jason screamed. Glowing red eyes,fangs and crawling upside down on the ceiling made for a creepy combination. "Holy shit! Are you two insane?!" Jason yelled. Marshall and Sam dropped to the floor laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face!" Sam gasped. "He will. I have it on tape!" Marshall said happily. The next moment was chaos. First the power came on then the microwave exploded. When the smoke cleared the race was on. Three people. One computer. Marshall took the lead by leaping over the couch. Jason shoved past him. Sam hit the floor clutching her ankle. When the boys stopped to make sure she was OK she jumped up yelled "Syke!" and started running again. Marshall flew above the tussle and landed in the computer seat. "YES! I win! Now to find Fionna!" Marshall yelled gleefully. Sam rolled her eyes. "Can't you just settle for Bubba? He's had a crush on you for years… If you do get Fionna back here can I kill that stupid cat?" Sam asked. "No," Marshall said. The ragtag family drifted around the apartment while Marshall typed away. "If I find blondie for you can I use the computer?" Jason asked. Marshall slid out of the way for Jason. After five minutes Jason yelled "Got her!". "Dafuq? Dude, how did you do that?" Marshall asked. Sam sighed. "I'm driving. One word about road rage and I don't cook," Sam said as she found the car keys. Sam clutched the steering wheel with music blaring. Jason was scared. Sam was mad. Capital M mad. Jason was in the backseat praying for his life. The problem with Sam was that she was taught to be a get-away driver. Sam narrowly missed hitting a bus. Jason nearly screamed. Marshall was lost in thought. It was probably better that way. When Sam stopped the car Jason jumped out and kissed the ground. "M, your eye liner is smudged," Sam said through clenched teeth. Marshall fixed the make-up malfunction that Jason found funny. Sam didn't wear make-up but her brother did. How is that not funny? Marshall said "Wish me luck!" and got out of the car. Sam got out of the car soon after Marshall left. Sam climbed up onto the roof of the van and pulled out a cigarette. "That bad?" Jason asked. "You got anything better in that bag of yours?" Sam asked nodding at Jason's duffle bag. Jason climbed up onto the roof and opened his bag. " Lady Blanco, Crack, Weed and some Heroin," Jason listed. Sam thought for a moment. "Lady Blanco? Isn't that from the orient? Oh and no thanks just a ciggie for me tonight," Sam said as she leaned back to look at the stars. Jason was mildly disturbed. Sam had promised him she would stop with the drugs. The only reason Jason had any was because that was how some of his people kicked up. "Jason… I stopped you know," Sam said, shifting so her head was in Jason's lap. Jason leaned down and kissed her. "Damn. What is taking that boy so long?" Sam asked. No sooner than those words were out of her mouth a large amount of yelling erupted from the building Marshall had entered. "Found her," Sam said as she put out her cigarette and sat up. Marshall came out with Fionna close behind him. Fionna couldn't see Sam who was still on the roof of the van. "It's settled. We are going on a 'family' vacation. Fionna was surprisingly ready to agree," Marshall said. Fionna saw Jason and squeed. "Oh you are so HOT! Have a girlfriend?" Fionna asked Jason. "Watch it blondie. Jay is mine. Also you have a fiance so be careful," Sam said, hopping down of the roof. "M! You brought her?! You said you loved me! If you really do, get rid of her!" Fionna yelled. "You want me gone? Well, wish granted bitch! Lakota, Chinook, Marcy! Come to Mama!" Sam yelled. The wolves and Sam's other present A.K.A a black pitbull named Marcy, came barreling out of the car. Jason had picked up a fighting dog for Sam. Sam was pleased. Sam pulled her 'Black Veil Brides' jacket closer around her. "Jason you can either stay or come. Pick your twin," Sam said with venom. Jason grabbed his bag and ran after Sam. Sam was storming away from Gotham. "Uh Sami… Gotham is the other way," Jason said sensing Sam had a plan. "So is Fionna. I'm Going to leave. I've had it. Every time Marshall sees that girl I get hurt. You are welcome to stay, but I've sucked the city dry of amusement. Now that M is alive I can use my powers. So the world is my play ground," Sam said without looking at Jason. "Guys! Please! One last chance!" Marshall yelled. Sam turned on her heel. "You had your chance! You do anything the little bitch says! All I want is a brother. You know what she did the second you died? She tried to kill me! Face it M you can only have one of us. Did you know she's been living with an elemental for two years? You died two years ago and were replaced!" Sam screamed. "You know what? I can't take you two! All I liked was the fact that I could say I was dating a bad boy! Now I see he's just a wimp!" Fionna yelled. The twins were suddenly in sinc. Jason started running. One of them could take out a city. He could only imagine what two of them could do. "You have dared anger both . Now you shall pay with your life!" the twins spoke in unison. Jason knew that when the twins felt the same emotion at the same time they both got a super charge. Sam raised her hand. An un-dead army appeared. A trail of fire appeared in front of Fionna. "Elemental! Hah! More like mental! Did daddy finally let you out of that prison?" Sam said cackling gleefully. Ignitus (yes that is his name) growled. "Did you finally get out of hell?" the fire elemental asked. Jason hid behind a building. He came out when he smelled burning flesh. "See ya later heroes!" Sam yelled. Jason looked on and couldn't help but laugh. Ignitus couldn't burn through the rope without burning his girlfriend. "Good Job guys!" Jason said clapping. "Shut up," Marshall growled. Sam walked over to Jason and collapsed in his arms. Jason carried her to the car which had miraculously survived. Sam was happy to go to sleep in a pile of canines. Jason climbed into the front seat with Marshall. "Why don't you get tired when you use your powers?" Jason asked. Marshall started driving. "I decided to embrace the fact that I am not like anyone else. Sam always wanted to be normal. She studied hand to hand combat like she didn't have powers. I chose magic," Marshall said. "Jason… What's in that bag?" Marshall asked gesturing at Jason's bag with his chin. "Drugs," Jason said matter-of-factly. Marshall choked on air. "W-What!? You!? Does Sam know?" Marshall sputtered. "Me? What? Oh. Did you think? You did!" Jason laughed. "I don't do drugs! I don't carry them for me! I carry them for S- never mind. You don't need to know," Jason said. Jason was now worried. If he let Sam's secret out… Jason shuddered. Marshall stopped the car. "Sam should be awake by now," Marshall said as he got out of the car. Sam was in fact awake and was happy to get out of the car. "JayJayJayJayJay," Sam said poking Jason each time she said his name. "What!" Jason yelled. "Bag," Sam said, holding out her hand for the desired object. Marshall looked surprised when Sam started digging through Jason's bag. "Uh… Sami. What are you doing?" Marshall asked. "Giving up my goal for six months clean," Sam said without looking up. "Oh come on Sam! You were so close! Do you want a cigarette? You can have those," Jason said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. "Thanks Jay-Bird. I'll never understand why you carry all this stuff you don't use. Don't stop though. I don't have spare pockets in my costume. Speaking of which, When is that gang war going to start? I want in," Sam said as she searched for a lighter. "Gang war?" Marshall asked. "Yeah. Gotham is mine now!" Jason said pointing at himself. "See M! I told you I'd get up in the world some how. Besides if I can get to be an enforcer in a few months imagine what I could do in a year! I'm going to put my costume on. I don't like walking around un-armed," Sam said as she opened a secret compartment in the trunk. Sam disappeared on the other side of the car, only to reappear in normal clothes but with her axe shaped guitar. "Hey look what I found!" Sam said happily. "What happened to not liking being un-armed?" Marshall asked. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Good point. Will someone else drive for awhile? I'm beat," Marshall said holding out the keys.

"PLEASE! Come on Bubba ! I let you stay at our place!" Marshall begged the entirely pink boy in front of him. "Marshall last time you were here you nearly blew up the house! Now if it were Sam asking…" Bubba trailed off. Sam lept from behind Marshall to hug Bubba. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" Sam begged. Jason was still reeling from meeting 'Bubba'. His skin was light pink and his hair was slightly darker pink. "Sigh… Fine. But you have to cook!" Bubba yelled as Sam pranced into his house. Bubba moved aside to let every one pass. "Jason huh? Don't worry they're not as crazy as they seem," Bubba said, gently patting Jason's shoulder. Bubba did not like the pets but he did like the Warrens. Bubba opened his cabinet and took out a bottle of Aspirin. If they were going to stay for a few weeks he would need it. Bubba smiled at his reflection in the mirror as the smoke alarm went off. It was going to be a long week…


End file.
